Consequence
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Rasa keingintahuan Akari membuat dirinya melanggar sebuah larangan dan membuatnya trauma. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Warning: Akazacest. Fanfic Indonesia pertama di fandom YuruYuri.


Now, where is my AkaneAkari. ( = =)

Menjajaki fandom yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh Author Indonesia. Saya suka yang masih perawan. :3

* * *

Consequence

Rated: T *anak muda suka berimajinasi*

Yuru Yuru©Namori

Pair: Akazacest

Warning: Mengandung incest, dan mungkin OOC.

DON'T LIKE DON'T EVEN FUCKING READ!

ENJOY~

* * *

"Akari, kau pernah masuk ke kamar kakakmu?" tanya Toushino Kyouko kepada Akari di dalam perjalanan menuju SMP.

"Dia tidak pernah mengijinkanku masuk. Lagipula kakak juga butuh privasi sendiri." Jawaban polos Akari membuat Kyouko lega sekaligus khawatir.

"Iya, itu yang terbaik." Masih dengan mata melebar dan keringat dingin bercucuran Kyouko menbalas perkataan Akari.

'Yang terbaik? Memangnya ada apa di kamar kakak?'

Pikiran polos Akaripun kini tercemari oleh rasa keingintahuannya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah

"Aku pulang!" Akari membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyimpan sepatu di rak.

"Tidak ada orang di rumah?" guman Akari.

"Kaa-san? Nee-chan?" panggil Akari.

"Mungkin mereka pergi." Akari naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sudut matanya melihat pintu kamar kakakknya yang tidak pernah dia masuki.

"Mengapa ya kakak tidak pernah mengijinkanku masuk ke dalam?" tanya Akari dalam hati sebelum mengganti seragam menjadi baju biasa.

"Mungkin mengintip sedikit saat kakak tidak ada di rumah tidak apa-apa kan?" Akari berguman lagi, rasa penasarannya kini memuncak tentang hal apa yang kakaknya sembunyikan di kamarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Akari, tidak apa-apa." Di depan kamar kakaknya, Akari berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan apa-apa karena kakaknya tidak ada, walaupun tanda 'Dilarang Masuk' terpampang jelas di pintu kamarnya.

"Permisi…" Akari membuka pelan-pelan pintu kamar kakaknya seperti yang di lakukan Kyouko pagi tadi, walaupun Akari sendiri tidak mengetahuinya dan mengintip dari celah pintu kamar.

"Berantakannya…" komentar Akari setelah melihat kondisi kamar kakaknya yang berantakan.

"Aku akan bereskan, mungkin nanti kakak akan senang." Akari membuka pintu kamar dengan lebar dan masuk kedalam, matanya tertuju pada gumpalan tisu yang bertebaran di sekeliling kamar yang hanya kakaknya yang tahu telah di gunakan untuk apa tisu itu.

"Sigh, kakak, berantakan amat kamarnya." Akari menghela nafas sambil membawa keranjang sampah yang ada di kamar kakakknya dan memasukan satu persatu tisu yang berserakan di lantai, matanya tidak sengata melihat dakimakura yang bergambar dirinya saat kelas enam SD.

"Wah, kakak punya dakimakura gambar diriku!" Akari merasa senang karena melihat kakaknya sangat menyukai dirinya sampai-sampai mempunyai dakimakura gambar dirinya tersebut.

Tunggu, bekas bibir di wajah?

Wajah Akari pun memutih dan mulai memperhatikan di sekelilingnya.

Poster Akari dengan berbagai ukuran yang jumlahnya berjibun menempel di langit-langit, dinding dan juga pintu, poto-poto ukuran kecil dengan apik dan di bingkai berjajar satu-satu, doujin hentai dengan tema yurincest kakak adik bertebaran dimana-mana. Tunggu, bukannya itu celana dalam kepiting miliknya yang hilang?

Akari yang syok tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang datang dan berdiri di pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Akari…" Wajah cantik nan moe dari Akane Akaza dengan eye smile dan di tambah senyuman terlihat dengan jelas di pintu masuk kamar Akane. Akane dengan pelan dan senyum masih menempel di wajahnya menutup pintu kamar dengan Akari masih di dalam dan menguncinya. Memasukan kuncinya kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju Akari.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu masuk kemari, Akari?" tanya Akane sambil mendekati Akari yang gemetaran.

"T-T-T-T-Tidak ada…" Akari menjawab dengan gemetaran, mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan di hadapinya.

"Lalu mengapa kau masuk kesini, Akari?" tanya Akane lagi kepada adiknya yang dia sangat cintai.

"Eng… Uh… N-N-N-Nee-chan?" Akari sedikit bingung karena Akane tiba-tiba berada di depan wajahnya dan masih dengan senyuman dan eyesmile di wajahnya.

"Akari harus di hukum."

Akari langsung melompat dan berlari menuju pintu kamar Akane, tetapi naas, pintu tersebut di kunci dan Akari tidak bisa keluar.

Akane dengan pelan dan dengan wajah yang tidak pernah berubah berjalan mendekati Akane yang masih berusaha membuka pintu.

"Mau kemana? Akari." Akane yang sudah ada di belakang Akaripun membuat Akari menolehkan kepalanya dengan gementar.

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Akane pun menyeret Akari ke kasurnya.

* * *

"Mmmmhh…" Akane berguman dalam tidurnya dengan Akari melekat erat dalam pelukannya.

Akari hanya bisa diam dan tak bergerak bagai dakimakura yang selalu di peluk dan cium kakaknya. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata ungunya yang lebar.

"Mmmhhh… chu chu chu chu chu ch-" Mata Akane terbuka dan terbangun dari mimpinya setelah bibirnya tidak merasakan kain yang biasa menjadi teman tidurnya melainkan kulit halus yang menempel pada wajah adiknya yang dia cintai.

"Hehehehe, Yang asli emang lebih baik daripada dakimakura." Akane mencium kening Akari dan melanjutkan tidurnya, memeluk Akari lebih erat dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Omake

* * *

"Akari-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Ayo… Ciuman."

Seketika hal yang di lakukan Akane terhadap Akari muncul lagi di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melaukannya!" Akari menerjang pintu kamar Chinatsu, trauma jika pintu tersebut terkunci.

"Mengapa kau lari!?"

"Tolong! Seseorang tolong aku! Chinatsu-chan mau-"

"Tidak ada gunanya Akari-chan, hanya kita berdua disini."

Akari seperti orang yang di kejar setan berlari menghindari Chinatsu yang ingin menciumnya.

"Seseorang tolong aku! Tidak~!"

Chinatsu akhirnya bisa menangkap Akari dari belakang.

"Chinatsu-chan, kau bercanda kan?"

"Akari-chan, aku menangkapmu." Muka jahat Chinatsu terpampang di atas Akari yang membuat Akari semakin ketakutan.

Teng-tong

"Ada tamu!" Akari senang karena sepertinya ada yang menolongnya.

"Paling hanya sales pintu ke pintu." Akari ketakutan lagi.

"Mungkin itu ibumu." Akari mencoba alasan lagi.

"Dia tidak akan pulang untuk beberapa jam lagi." Akari ketakutan… Lagi.

"Tidak apa, Akari… Ini hanya latihan." Chinatsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Akari.

"Tidaaaaaak~"

Sreeek

"Ah, Tidak di kunci. Permisi, Tomokonya ada?" Akane membuka pintu rumah temannya dan mendapati adiknya sedang di perkosa adik temannya tersebut.

"Loh, Akane?" Tomoko datang dari belakang Akane dan heran akan kedatangan Akane.

"Ara-ara… Adikmu sudah berani ya sama adikku. Tomoko." Senyuman dan eyesmile Akane yang melegenda muncul kembali di Akane.

"T-T-T-T-Tunggu… I-I-I-Ini…" Chinatsu mencoba menjelaskan tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Tomoko… Cintamu kutolak karena adikmu. Akari, ayo pulang." Akane menggendong Akari yang kondisinya sama saat seperti dihukum oleh Akane dulu. Dan Akane pun berniat menggunakan Akari sebagai pengganti dakimakuranya yang lagi dicuci.

"Chi… Na… Tsu…" Tomoko masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintunya.

"SESEORANG TOLONG AKUUUUU!"

* * *

Dan… Akhirnya kalian tahu mengapa Akari suka syok kalau di cium. ( = =)

Mind to review?

II

II

II

V


End file.
